


兔子耳朵抖一抖

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	兔子耳朵抖一抖

向来喜欢追求刺激的松本润即使在做爱这件事上也有体现。樱井看着家里隔三差五多出来的新玩具一时不知是喜还是忧。

“ただいまー”  
樱井尽量压低声音，他下班回到家已经是十二点了，客厅里一片漆黑，卧室房门紧关，松本大概已经睡了。樱井蹑手蹑脚溜进厨房找水喝，正好遇上从厨房走出来的松本。松本像是刚洗完澡，随意地用浴衣裹了裹身体，发梢微卷贴在白皙的皮肤上，他的手里端着一碗树莓，修长的手指拣了两颗小红莓塞进樱井嘴里：“你快去洗澡。”  
“这么晚还不睡吗？”樱井趁机含进松本的手指轻舔指腹，贪恋地吮吸指尖上的水滴。  
“因为我在等你啊，樱井先生。”松本收回手指拣了一颗放进自己的嘴里咬碎，“偶尔也要犒劳一下大忙人啊。”  
殷红的汁液顺着松本的手指滑下，松本抬手将汁水抹在樱井的嘴角，随后抓着樱井的领带拉近自己，伸出小舌将滑至下颚的汁水舔净：“需要来点特殊服务吗？”  
樱井搂上松本的腰身想要亲吻时，松本则捂住了他的唇，在樱井不解的眼神中亲吻了自己的手背。  
“先去洗澡。”随后放开樱井自己扭着身子回房间去了。

沐浴过后的樱井旋开卧室把手，房间内只有一盏昏暗的台灯亮着，却不见松本踪影。  
“润？”樱井刚开口眼睛随即被一双温热的手掌盖住视线。  
“不许偷看。跟我来。”松本牵引着樱井来到床沿，趁樱井不备将他推倒在床上，用最快的速度将樱井的右手拷在床头。方才淋浴时温暖的热水让樱井的意识有些模糊，这时手腕上传来的凉意让他彻底清醒。樱井揉揉眼睛让自己集中注意力，模糊的视线中出现了松本的身影。松本不知道从哪里弄来的一身兔女郎装扮，皮衣包裹住松本的身体，胸前的突起、纤细的腰身和跨间的肉棒被勾勒出清晰的轮廓。樱井挑眉，视线顺着腰间的线条向下滑落…啊，还穿了黑色的吊带袜。  
松本重新摆正头上的兔耳，伸长了腿跨坐到樱井身上：“今天就由我来服务樱井先生，不知道先生是否满意？”  
樱井向上顶了顶，看到松本头顶抖动的兔耳笑得开心：“当然满意。”  
“到时候可别忘了加小费。”  
“让我舒服了自然少不了。”  
松本解开樱井的浴袍大敞着，挪动膝盖樱井小腿边。樱井自然是知道松本的想法。他收起双腿顶胯，上下晃动的性器像是在挑衅。松本俯下身，扶着软趴趴的阴茎毫不犹豫吃进嘴里吞吐起来。近来松本的头发长了，发尾压在颈后微微翘起，散下来的小刘海盖住了双眼。松本嫌垂在眼前碎发碍事，便勾起几指将碎发别至耳后。樱井突然想到松本曾经留过的公主头，也是长长的头发被别至耳后。松本肤色本就白皙，出了层汗后更是透着粉，艳红的双唇吞吐紫红的肉棒，被汗水打湿的墨色发梢贴在松本的后颈上打着卷，被塞得鼓鼓的小嘴边是来不及吞咽下的津液。偶尔这个少年也会睁开眼睛，冲着樱井天真地眨眨眼，露出一个害羞的笑容。现在的松本更显媚态，那双勾人的桃花眼像是有魔力，一不小心就会跌入这个深渊之中。  
“嗯...哼...”松本忘情地服侍肉棒，或是用舌尖挑逗马眼，或是吐出整根，把柱身贴在侧脸磨蹭舌头舔弄柱根，又或是把囊袋含入嘴中用牙齿轻磨。  
“拔出来，我想颜射你。”  
松本听话地把肉棒从嘴里吐出，不舍地吸了口油亮的龟头发出清脆的啵声，樱井差点精关失守。  
“现在还不许你射。”松本用手指堵住樱井马眼，打走樱井想要撸动的手，故意冷落硬挺的阴茎。  
“小兔子变成小恶魔了？”  
“是想把你榨干的魅魔。”松本抛了一个媚眼，松开手，又向后退几步，双手向后撑着上身，毫不介意地大开双腿，一脚踩囊袋，另一只脚用趾跟突起的肉搓揉顶部。  
被丝袜搓揉最敏感的地方樱井感觉不太好。尽管松本用的力度不大，但摩擦还是给樱井带来些许微妙的疼痛感，不过很快，樱井开始有些享受疼痛过后的快感。  
“没我允许不准你射出来。否则...你今晚别想进来了。”  
松本两只脚合拢包裹住柱身，丝袜的网眼压在肉柱上，樱井只觉得下身酥酥麻麻的，说不出的瘙痒感。樱井皱着眉享受足交，松本倒是一副游刃有余的样子，好笑地看着樱井。  
“润...”樱井吸了口气，“我想射了。”  
松本坏心眼地夹紧肉柱挑眉：“翔くん想射了？”  
“嗯...让我射出来...润...”  
“原来用脚就可以让你射吗...翔くん？”  
樱井不答。  
在松本的反复刺激下樱井射了精，白色的浊液沾满了松本穿上黑色丝袜的双脚。樱井还停留在射精后喘息的时候，松本把脚伸到樱井嘴边：“翔くん、舔掉。”  
樱井今天有些享受松本这幅样子，抓着松本的脚踝将脚趾含进嘴里。松本的脚趾在嘴里也不安分，不断折磨樱井的舌头。被磨得发疼的樱井倒也不生气，任由松本胡闹。樱井将松本的脚趾全部舔湿，沾满口水的丝袜亮晶晶的，热气呼在松本的脚背上让松本有些发痒本能地收回。  
“嘶——”樱井真的被磨疼了，舌尖渗出星点血腥味。  
“翔くん！”松本也没想到会这样，有些心疼地看着樱井。  
“没事，一会就好。”樱井扯出一个笑，“作为补偿...”  
樱井笑眯眯地把牵过松本的脚，用牙齿咬着丝袜替松本脱了黑丝，“让我亲个够。”  
柔软的舌头没有丝袜的阻隔直接触碰到皮肤，松本起初还有不适。小腿紧绷着，脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
“放松点。”樱井的鼻息顺着脚背一路向上轻轻呼在皮肤上。  
樱井一直很喜欢松本的脚踝，白皙又纤细。裤腿到鞋子间这段绝对领域平时不太有机会注意，趁此机会真该多看看。  
啊…对了。  
明天去给他买一条脚链吧。一定很好看。  
想到这，樱井一口咬上脚踝留下浅浅一排牙印。松本先是一惊，又马上恢复到那个笑眯眯的样子：“变态。”  
樱井瞟了眼松本，亲了口这排牙印：“现在变态标记了你，以后你可逃不走了，你永远都是变态的人了。”  
“那要看你能不能留住我了。把我操舒服了，说不定我就不走了。”  
“哦？是这样的吗？”樱井抓着松本的脚腕一把把松本的身子拉近，眯着双眼挺直上身凑近，“我还以为你的屁股里不夹着我的东西就不能高潮了。”  
“樱井先生这么有自信？”  
“那你就来试试。”  
松本挣开樱井的手，冷哼着背过身，露出一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴。而在兔尾巴下面，特意开了条长长的缝隙，樱井可以想象蜜穴就藏在臀缝间等待自己的进入。松本撅起屁股，手指摸到尾巴下，掰开臀瓣让面对樱井的脸，粉嫩的穴口不断收缩着，像是在邀请。樱井想伸手去揉松本的屁股，却因为右手被禁锢而动弹不得。松本扭头看着樱井吃瘪的样子，笑嘻嘻地把手指塞进小穴里：“你可要好好看着。”  
媚肉争先恐后地把手指吞入甬道，松本舒服地哼哼。  
紧接着是第二只、第三只，不知餍足的小穴不断脱下更多手指，松本缓缓开始抽插，忍不住娇喘吁吁。  
“嗯…唔嗯…啊…”  
穴口分泌的肠液打湿了松本的手指，还有兔尾巴上的绒毛，透明的液体不断涌出顺着臀缝下滑，穴口一片水光。  
樱井见这番春色很快又站了起来，手上撸动下体看着松本自慰。  
“唔…翔くん…”松本高昂起头，兔耳朵跟着翻起，“想要、想要…”  
“你不过来怎么我怎么给你？”  
松本扭头，只看见樱井又在顶胯邀请。松本抽出手指，双腿打颤挪到樱井身上，扶着翘挺的阴茎慢慢坐下。进入的过程有些缓慢，樱井不断抚摸松本腰侧当作安抚。只剩下最后一截，松本干脆直接坐了下去，激出了生理性泪水，也激出了一个拔高而急促的奶音。  
“啊——”  
松本低着头，双手撑在樱井的腹肌上稍作喘息，待甬道适应樱井的侵犯时，缓慢扭动起腰肢。  
“唔…唔嗯…”  
樱井伸手摸上藏在松本皮衣底下的性器，炽热的性器通过薄薄的皮衣传出热度。樱井抚摸松本着勃起的阴茎，手指像是在琴键上飞舞般点在柱身上，对松本来说，不轻不重的爱抚像是在被挠痒痒。  
“不要、痒…痒…”，松本上下颠簸的幅度越来越大，头顶上的兔耳朵跟着一颤一颤，“痒…”  
樱井看着被松本晃得叮当作响的手铐，戏谑地笑起来：“你这到底是后面痒还是前面痒？”  
“哈啊…哈…前面…”  
樱井扭了一把松本胸前摩擦挺立的乳首：“后面呢？”  
“唔啊…后面也是…翔くん再、再深一点…”  
樱井配合松本下落的律动，适时挺腰。  
“啊——”被顶到更深处的时候，松本的尖叫声盖过了交媾时身体交叠的拍打声，灭顶的快感让松本彻底软了腰，趴在樱井身上由着他抽送。  
“唔嗯…好深…好舒服…”颈肩传来闷闷的呢喃声让樱井更加卖力。  
松本头顶的兔耳在樱井嘴边随着动作晃动，晃得樱井心痒痒，尽管知道耳朵是假的，还是毫不犹豫咬了一口兔耳。这时松本却突然起身，发箍从松本头上滑下，打乱了松本的头发，一双含着水汽的眼睛藏在碎发后面更加迷离了：“原来翔くん这么喜欢兔耳啊…变态…”  
“看来不堵上你这张嘴是不行了。”樱井伸长手勾着松本的脖子想要吻他，看着松本逐渐靠近的脸，樱井闭上了眼。原以为会触碰到松本柔软的双唇，没想到却挨了松本不轻不重的一个巴掌。  
樱井不解地睁眼，只看到松本坏笑地勾起嘴角。  
“我让你吻我了吗？”松本扭了扭屁股，朝着身后瞟了一眼，“你现在就是一根让我爽的棒子而已。”  
得到这个答案的樱井并不惊讶，看着得意洋洋的松本，夹起床头柜玻璃碗里放着的红莓在松本眼前晃了晃，“想吃吗？”  
松本凑前想咬走时却扑了个空，樱井把红莓放进嘴里，用牙齿咬住，闭上眼等待松本。  
“哼…”松本笑了出来，他知道的，他松本润是永远都斗不过樱井翔的。松本停下了律动，凑到樱井面前用舌头勾走红莓，又立马吻上了樱井。  
樱井的吻热情又激烈，红莓在他们互相缠绕的舌尖被碾碎，红莓清新的味道弥漫在唇齿间，他们像是迷恋这红莓的味道般不断在对方的口腔汲取着，尽管也不知这红莓最终被是被他们吞咽下去了还是顺着口水滴落到樱井身上。  
松本被吻得缺氧，脸都涨红了，气喘吁吁在樱井低语：“快动…”  
樱井哪敢违背松本的话，抱着松本的屁股抽送起来，松本再次被顶得嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停。  
樱井顶弄到某处时，松本突然浑身战栗起来——他靠着后面就达到了高潮。  
樱井拍打着松本的屁股：“我说过的，你会靠着屁股里夹着我的东西高潮。”  
“你闭嘴。”松本浑身还在抽搐，后穴更是因为高潮不断痉挛，夹得樱井想要射精。  
“把你操舒服了吗？还走不走了？”  
“唔…不走了…和翔くん做爱最舒服了。”  
“不走了那就给我生一窝兔宝宝吧。”樱井把精液射在了松本体内，松本把脑袋埋在樱井胸前又跟着抖了抖身子。  
樱井扭着身体从抽屉中拿出钱包，抽出一万元纸币，抽出下体，趁着精液还没有被挤出来，快速用纸币堵住穴口：“喏，说好的小费。”  
樱井拍拍趴在自己身上一动不动的松本的屁股，让他拿出钥匙解开手铐。松本冷哼一声。  
“没被榨干之前你别想走。”


End file.
